Christmas Visits and Wishes
by BrandiAlyssa
Summary: It starts out with an explaination of Christmas hen a full out celebration. When a certian person visits them, Kenshin and Kaoru realize how special the other person really is. KenKao, would it be anything else? oneshot


**Christmas Visits and Wishes**

By

Trisana of Burns

* * *

**AN:** This isn't a songfic, but it's not a regular one shot either. This is just a sweet and magical Kenshin Christmas fic. It takes place during the present time, not the Meiji Era. This is my first fic set in the present time so bear with it. The thoughts on Christmas are my own and may not be agreed upon by others, but they are what I think and feel. Enjoy it anyway.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters nor do I own _A Visit from St Nicholas_ originally by Clement Clarke Moore. Oh, and the poem won't come in until a little later.

* * *

"Something wrong, koishii? You look like you're thinking hard." A certain red haired man looked down on a young woman, his violet eyes filled with the question.

A raven-haired young woman looked up from where she sat curled up on the couch. Her blue eyes sparkled with amusement. "I was just thinking that this year we could celebrate Christmas. It would be fun for us and Yahiko."

The man, the lovable ex-rurouni Kenshin, settled beside Kaoru and wrapped his arms around her. "Tell me about Christmas."

"Again, but I've already told you several times."

"Yes, but you haven't told Yahiko." Kenshin shifted his attention from Kaoru to the open door across from them. A boy, no older than thirteen, walked through the door. His short hair was dark brown and his eyes a darker brown. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans, a yellow tee-shirt, and bare feet.

"Hey busu." he cried as he walked up to the pair. Kaoru looked up at him and glared. "What's this 'bout Christmas?"

"Kenshin wanted me to tell him about it, again."

Yahiko plopped down on the floor at Kaoru's feet. "Why don't you tell both of us? I haven't heard about Christmas since I was little."

Kaoru sighed. "I guess. Christmas is a holiday that is celebrated in lots of places all over the world. Every year, on the night of December 24th, a man by the name of St Nick visits the children of the world and leaves them presents, but only if they are good. Stockings are hung by a fireplace at night and, when you get up in the morning of the 25th, they are filled with goodies of all sorts. On the 25th, presents are opened and a feast is eaten. Family and friends are gathered 'round; carols are sung around a bright and decorated tree. Everyone is content and happy by the end of the night."

Yahiko leaned back on his hands and looked at Kaoru. "St Nick is Santa Claus, right? I remember my parents telling me that if I wasn't good Santa wouldn't bring me anything. You don't still believe in him, do you, Kaoru?"

"Actually, I do." She watched Yahiko's eyes widen a little. "He brought me hope when I was little and after my parents died. He was the only thing, person, I had to believe in for a long time." A solitary tear crawled down her cheek and was brushed quickly away. "But now I have you guys to believe in." Kaoru felt Kenshin tighten his arms around her and leaned against him more comfortably.

"Let's do celebrate this year. It will be fun." Kenshin hugged Kaoru a last time before standing. The raven-haired young woman watched him unfold his lean, jean clad legs and stretch his back before turning his violet eyes on her. "We can go shopping tomorrow, but for now I'm off to bed." He leaned down and pecked her on the cheek. Yahiko rolled his eyes. "Goodnight, koishii."

Yahiko stood as well and mumbled goodnight before ambling out the door. Kaoru sat still for a minute before reaching for the table and the notebook that sat on it. She put pen to paper and a list began to form.

* * *

'_Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;_

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,_

_In hopes that St Nicholas would soon be there;_

_The children were nestled all snug in their beds,_

_While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;_

_And mamma in her kerchief, and I in my cap,_

_Had just settled our brains for a long winter nap –_

Kaoru sighed and leaned against Kenshin. They stood in front of a brightly lit tree and a dimming fire; stockings for Yahiko, Kenshin, and herself hung just behind it. Yahiko was already fast asleep in bed, dreaming of what was to come in the morning. Both of the adults stood in their pajamas, warm from the fire. Kaoru's flannel pants and tee-shirt, a birthday gift from Kenshin, were the same sapphire blue as her eyes. His dark green pants were loose and warm against his legs.

"We did it."

"Almost," Kenshin said in her ear. "Remember what's in the closet. We still have gifts to place under the tree." Kaoru nodded and followed him to the closet where they pulled out gifts for Yahiko and their friends. Kaoru didn't see Kenshin slip a small present between the branches of the tree. Arranged around the bottom of the tree, the colorfully wrapped presents fit perfectly with the Christmas feel.

"We should be getting to bed so good old St Nick can pay us a visit." Kaoru led Kenshin from the room, turning off the lights as she went. She looked back at the fire lit tree and smiled; everything was perfect. They climbed the stairs together and parted at their rooms, saying goodnight. "Happy Christmas, Kenshin."

"Happy Christmas, koishii." He kissed her lightly before entering his room and shutting the door. Kaoru followed his example and curled up in her bed.

_When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,_

_I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter._

_Away to the window I flew like a flash,_

_Tore open the shutters and threw up the stash._

_The moon, on the breast of the new-fallen snow,_

_Gave luster of midday to objects below;_

_When what to my wondering eyes should appear_

_But a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer,_

_With a little old driver, so lively and quick,_

_I knew in a moment it must be St Nick._

She had just fallen asleep when she heard the tinkling of sleigh bells then a small crash. _'What was that?'_ Kaoru leapt to the window and threw open the window. Cold air blew past her face and the moon lit the fresh snow below. She stared in amazement to the scene before her.

Upon the snow sat a bright red sleigh pulled by eight delicate deer, no, reindeer, she corrected herself. But what really surprised her was the man driving the sleigh. He was old but lively and quick, as if he was twenty. One look at him and she knew it was St Nick, the man of legends.

_More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,_

_And he whistled, and shouted and called them by name:_

"_Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!_

_On, Comet! on, Cupid! on, Donder and Blitzen!_

_To the top of the porch, to the top of the wall!_

_Now, dash away, dash away, dash away all!"_

_As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,_

_When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,_

_So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,_

_With the sleigh full of toys – and St Nicholas too._

_And then in a twinkling I heard on the roof_

_The prancing and pawing of each little hoof._

Kaoru watched and listened in amazement as the reindeer pranced and the little man called them by name.

"Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! on, Cupid! on, Donder and Blitzen! To the top of the porch, to the top of the wall! Now, dash away, dash away, dash away all!"

The reindeer gracefully leapt into the air and over her window to the roof. She caught a glimpse of what was inside as it passed: a bag full of goodies and the jolly old elf himself. She watched them disappear over the roof and heard the prancing and pawing of each hoof on the roof above her head.

_As I drew in my head, and was turning around,_

_Down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound._

_He was dressed all in fur from his head to his foot,_

_And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;_

_A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,_

_And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack._

_His eyes how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!_

_His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry;_

_His droll little mouth was drawn like a bow,_

_And the beard on his chin was as white as the snow._

_The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,_

_And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath._

She pulled in her head and closed the windows before racing to the door. She knew St Nick would be down the chimney promptly and bounded down the stairs. Kenshin stood in the doorway of his room, hair ruffled from the little sleep he did get. He didn't even have time to form a question before Kaoru was past him and down the stairs. He glimpsed the determination and joy in her eyes. Something inside told him to follow her. Kenshin stopped on the stairs behind Kaoru, his eyes becoming wide. Before him sat the sight Kaoru had been after.

St Nick stood before their stockings, red bag in one hand. His clothes were covered in ashes from many fires, as was his bag. The bag he opened and reached inside pulling out boxes of presents to be placed under the tree. He looked every bit the legend he was. Eyes twinkled and dimples flashed at the two standing silently on the stairs. He cheeks and nose were red from the cold, but he smiled at them none-the-less. His beard was white as the snow outside and the smoke that billowed from the pipe he held encircled him like a halo.

_He had a broad face and a round little belly_

_That shook, when he laughed, like a bowl full of jelly._

_He was chubby and plump – a right jolly old elf,_

_And I laughed, when I saw him, in spite of myself._

_A wink of his eye and a twist of his head_

_Soon gave be to know I had nothing to dread._

_He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,_

_And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,_

_And laying his finger aside of his nose,_

_And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose._

His face was broad and his smile easy. His round belly shook when he laughed; it reminded Kenshin and Kaoru of a bowl of jelly. He was chubby and plump, just right for the elf. The two young adults chuckled when they saw him, scaring themselves. But he just winked and nodded, continuing on with his work. Both observers knew they had nothing to fear of this little man. But he spoke nothing to them, toiling at his work. The stockings were filled, and then his bag was tossed over his shoulder once again. He stepped back into the dying fire and, placing his finger beside his nose, nodded, disappearing up the chimney.

_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team he gave a whistle,_

_And away they all flew like the down of a thistle;_

_But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,_

"_Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"_

Kaoru and Kenshin raced outside on to the porch. They heard him whistle and saw his reindeer leap from the roof. They watched him fly off into the night. But, before he was completely gone from sight and hearing, heard him exclaim, "Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

Kenshin hugged Kaoru to him and whispered to her, "I did just see Santa Claus in our living room, didn't I?" Kaoru nodded. "Good, then I'm not crazy."

Somewhere far off a clock chimed midnight. Kenshin looked down at Kaoru and smiled. "Happy Christmas, Kaoru."

"Happy Christmas, Kenshin." She allowed herself to be led back inside and to the dieing fire.

Kenshin set it roaring again before settling on the ground and pulling Kaoru down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep like that, comforted by the other's presence.

* * *

They slept peacefully until Yahiko bounded down the stairs at six in the morning, yelling for presents. He stopped when he saw the huge pile and the two sleeping forms before it. He ran back to his room and returned with his shinai. Gently he prodded Kenshin until the man woke. Kenshin cocked an eyebrow at the boy and sighed. He turned to Kaoru and gently shook her awake.

"Kaoru, koishii. Time to wake up." The girl's eyes flickered open and focused on Kenshin. "Good morning and Happy Christmas."

"Mmm, Happy Christmas, Kenshin." Her eyes focused behind him to the boy standing there with a shinai in hand; it quickly disappeared. "Happy Christmas, Yahiko."

"Can we open presents yet?? Can we?" Yahiko begged.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru, who gave in. "Yes we can open them."

They dug through piles of presents that turned into piles of wrapping paper and new stuff. Yahiko was busy hauling his new things up to his room when Kenshin produced a small wrapped box. He handed it to Kaoru, saying, "I saved the best for last, at least I hope."

Kaoru looked from the man standing before her to the box he held. She took it from him and unwrapped the box slowly. Underneath the wrapping was a black velvet box. A tear trailed down her face again, but this one she didn't bother to wipe away. She opened it carefully and gasped in surprise. A sapphire ring sat nestled in more black velvet. The white gold setting was simple in itself. The blue stone was settled between two small diamonds that glittered in the light.

Kenshin kneeled before her and took the box. He removed the ring and looked up into her eyes. They glittered with unshed tears and he could only hope they were tears of happiness, not sadness. "Kaoru, I love you more than anything in this world. I've watched you go through the last year and grow even more than you already have. I watched you become a wonderful lady. And now I'm asking, will you grant my Christmas wish and marry me?" He watched her eyes close, and feared for the worst. Then she launched herself at him and let her tears flow.

"I thought you would never ask. Yes I'll grant your wish and of course I'll marry you. I love you more than words can explain. Especially after our magical encounter last night." Kaoru moved back to look at Kenshin's dazzling violet eyes. "When I saw St Nick last night, I knew I had to make a wish. I wished for the perfect Christmas present, you as my husband. That wish has come brilliantly and blessedly true. Thank you."

"No, thank you for taking me as I am." Kenshin took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. He hugged her tightly before kissing her lightly. "I love you always, koishii."

"I love you too, Kenshin, always and forever."

* * *

**AN:** There you have it! My Christmas fic. I think I speled everything right, but I'm not completly sure. I may decide to make one for Naruto, but that will have to wait. It would be something of the same but with a different start and end.

Thanks for reading and reviewing if you do!


End file.
